izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Savin' Tar
Author's note:Dun ask why I wrote this.Im just in one of those depressed but not depressed moods right now. Here's the song he's singing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVcBNkXEpDM _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Tar stood alone in his base.He coughed. "Oh...darnit,,,Why did my eyes have to go out right now?" He muttered to himself.He reached out to find the wall.His eye sight was getting worse and soon he'd be completely blind and it didn't help that he'd gotten extremly sick and his health was slowly fading.Tar's now paled,gloveless hand pressed against a wall. "Ah...there's the wall." Tar walked slowly,sencing his way down the hall way."Ok....I found the wall...now where'd my guitar go to." He wondered aloud.Tar's foot caught on something and he tripped,landing,ironicly infront of a guitar on the floor. "Hehe...there it is." He got to his knees,but went into a violent coughing fit. Once he stoped,he picked up the guitar he with a shakey hand and stood.The tall irken felt his way to a chair.He sat down in it and began to strum to guitar strings. For being almost completelty blind,he could play the guitar fairly well.He kept on strumming them,to get in tune,then he sang. "Prison gate won't open up for me,on these hands and knees i'm crawlin,oh I reach for you." His voice was wavery yet stong."Well I'm terrified of these four walls,These iron bars can't hold my soul and All I need is you." As he sang,the blinded Irken thought of the only one he loved. DSM. "Come,please I'm callin." His voice echoed. "And all I scream for you." Tar looked a picture on the small table beside him.Though he couldn't see it, The picture was of the charcoal eyed girl he missed. "Hurry,I'm fallin,I'm fallin." Once again his voice echoed.Tar turned his head upward. "Show me what it's like,to be that last one standing,And teach me wrong from right,and show you what I can be."His silvery grey eyes shimmered. "And say it for me,say it to me,And leave this life behind me,Sayin' if it's worth savin' me." He paused a moment to take a breath,though it was slow and painful. "Heaven's gates won't open up for me,with these broken wings I'm fallin'." He sang,a note of sadness was in his voice. "All I see is you." He pictured DSM in his mind,a faint smile on her face. "These city walls ain't got no love for me,I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,....And all I scream for you." He tilted his head towards his giutar. "Come please I'm callin." He kept playing his guitar,keeping time and singing. "And all I need from you....Hurry I'm fallin..I'm fallin." His antenneas twitched as he sang. "Show me what it's like,to be the last one standing..And teach me wrong from right,and I'll show you what I can be,,Say it for me,Say it to me,and I'll leave this life behind me, Sayin if it's worth savin' me....Hurry I'm fallin.." He stoped singing and just played the guitar.After a while he sang again,but quieter. "And all I need is you...come please I'm callin'...and all I scream for you...Hurry I'm fallin...I'm fallin....I'm fallin..." His voce echoed off of the lonely walls. "Show me what it's like,To be the last one standing...and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be...." He took a pained breath and continued. "Say it for me,say it to me...And I'll leave this life behind me,sayin if it's worth savin me....Hurry I'm fallin....Say it for me,say to me...and I'll leave this life behind me,sayin if it's worth savin me." He sang the last note and finished the song.Tar picked up the picture of DSM and ran his paled hand over it.He sighed heavily and slowly stood up.He steped forward an stumbled,though some-one caught him before he fell to his knees. "DSM" ''(And that is all.Hope you enjoyed this sad turned happy songfic ^.^) '' Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Invader Zeel's stories Category:Amber-chan's stories Category:Stories Category:Songfics Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Epicness Category:TADR